


Don't Get Up Just Yet...

by Sapphoria



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Bottom Cloud Strife, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Conversations, Could be during Crisis Core, Could take place anywhere, Creampie, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Making Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Or Remake, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Zack Fair, True Love, Unbeta'd, enjoying each other, or an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Just a lazy morning, one of the rare days where they could take their time.Zack and Cloud enjoy each other's company.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Don't Get Up Just Yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, Surprise!  
> Here I am. Currently, my writers block has been KILLING ME. So I decided what better way to combat it then writing a fluffy, lazy morning Zakkura. I was inspired by the song ["Are You Bored Yet?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjbAsm48oTA&ab_channel=DavidDeanBurkhart) By Wallows ft. Clairo.  
> It feels like a very Zakkura song to me, anyway. Haha. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy some easy going, nonconsequential smut and guys in love.  
> It's the best I can offer right now.  
> This piece is unbeta'd but I tried to clean it up the best I could as I looked it over but I may have missed some things. Forgive me! I try my best haha.

“Hey… Are you, perhaps, _ticklish?_ ” 

Cloud’s breath caught in his throat at the mischievous query that came from the man settled comfortably over him. It was too damn early… 

“No…” The blonde mumbled, warmth trickling into his face as he averted his gaze. Soft tufts of his slightly overgrown blonde hair obscuring his flushed expression from view. 

With a muted huff of laugher, Zack’s large hands squeezed fondly around his partner’s waist. The smaller man let out a surprised yelp and swatted at his shoulder in retaliation. 

The dark haired man barked out another wheeze of laughter and adjusted his placement over the other, caging him in with his thighs firmly over the other man’s slim waist. He leaned his forearms lightly around Cloud’s blushing face and softly cradled his partners delicate neck and jaw in his hands. His violet blue eyes gleamed in nothing other than pure adoration as he gently bumped their foreheads together. 

“Hi.” Zack breathed warmly, gazing into bright sky blue eyes. 

Cloud blinked back at him, a small coy smile pulled onto his lips. 

“Hey.” 

“Have I ever told you that you’re _beautiful?_ ” 

“Just about everyday,” 

Cloud rolled his eyes but his grin didn’t waver. 

“If you tell me any more often, I’ll start to get an overgrown ego.” 

“Pfft, like that’s much of a bad thing. You deserve to know especially because it’s _true._ ” Zack snickered and pressed a light kiss on the tip of Cloud’s nose. 

Cloud stared at him with the best blank, unamused expression he could muster before he cracked. He reached up, carding his fingertips lightly through his partner’s long dark hair and cupped his cheeks in between his palms. He lightly traced the barely there morning stubble on Zack’s jawline. His heart clenched, peering up into his warm expression and soaking it in like a flower in the sunlight. 

“You know… I should say it more often too. That _you’re_ really beautiful, Zack.” he said quietly, breathed out lightly like a warm sigh passed his lips in an instant. A sudden phrase that came out too quickly for him to overthink and not voice out of some guilty part of himself. The voice in his gut that made him worry if he was worthy to be saying those kinds of things at all to someone else. 

Yet Zack was awfully good at inadvertently helping him be brave and honest in that way nonetheless. He always managed to have that effect on him somehow. Just his presence made things feel safer. Made his thoughts and words flow more freely, with less self consciousness. 

“Aw, Cloud… you’re going to make even _me_ embarrassed now.” The SOLDIER hummed quietly, his eyes locked firmly at the space on the pillow beside the blonde’s head like he couldn’t look directly at him after such a direct compliment. His tanned cheeks flushed a light pink. 

“Look at you, ‘Mr.Direct’ this morning, huh?” 

Cloud simpered lightly, the pad of his pointer finger softly tracing the crisscrossed ‘x’ shaped scar on Zack’s cheek. He cocked an eyebrow. 

“..aren’t you always saying that’s a ‘charm point’ of mine, or something like that?” he pressed into the soft part of his partner’s cheek pointedly. 

Zack snorted and pressed their foreheads together again as he looked back directly into Cloud’s eyes. Warm breath mingling together as they looked at each other comfortably. 

“Well, obviously. Someone has to be the ‘bad cop’ on the job. And it couldn’t be me!” He pressed a soft peck to Cloud’s waiting mouth. He always liked the way he could tell Cloud had worried lips, gnawing at them anxiously during the day. Just made them even more ready to be kissed when he had the chance. 

“Well we can’t have our puppy-dog doing the wolf’s job,” Cloud’s lip twitched up in a smirk as Zack gawked and choked on a breathless laugh. 

“I resent that!” The dark haired man retorted with no bite in the slightest. 

“Sure you do.” Cloud conceded before he closed the short distance and pressed their lips together. He traced his fingers lightly through Zack’s wild mane of black hair as he settled his hand on the back of his lover’s neck. 

Zack hummed approvingly as he cupped Cloud’s face in his sword-calloused hands and carefully cradled him close as they simply stayed pressed together. The warm scent of crisp pine, florals, and sweat wafted from the blonde, his hair still fluffy and wild from the shower the man had taken the night before. The soft movement of their lips gliding against each other, as they held each other lulling and pleasantly dulling the minutes as they passed them by. 

No rush, nowhere to go. Just the pleasant embrace of two men enjoying the morning with the person they loved. 

Cloud nipped lightly at Zack’s bottom lip, gnawing and sliding his tongue along his mouth slowly, carefully. Easy movements with no urgency behind them, only the desire to slip even closer together. 

Zack easily obliged as he met his partner’s searching tongue and moved together with him eagerly, tasting his mouth and all he had to offer. He stroked lightly down Cloud's slender neck, ticking softly at the short baby hairs growing at his nape. He smiled into their kiss warmly. 

  
  


Cloud slid his arms up and around Zack’s broad shoulders with practiced ease, settling comfortably underneath the other and basking in the warmth of being enveloped in and shielded by all that was Zack. It made his heart throb in a painful, far too vulnerable way. Yet it only made his adoration even stronger for the other man by the second. 

He trailed his hands lightly down the man’s back, tracing the rigid bones and well defined musculature of his body. It soothed yet also elicited a building flame in his gut that whined and begged to be kindled. 

Zack grunted at the satisfaction that came from cloud’s wandering hands and held back a sly grin as he pulled away slowly. He panted softly, nipping teasingly at his already kiss swollen lips. He brushed a stray lock of blonde hair from Cloud’s face and smiled down at him. 

“We doin’ this?” He pressed a light kiss to the man’s cheek. 

Cloud hummed in affirmation and scratched his arms lightly down Zack’s back and up under his dark tank top. His hands were cold against the heat of his back, sending a shiver up Zack’s spine as he slipped his fingers under the fabric. He mucked the offending piece of clothing upward.

“Off.” 

Zack could only grin wider as he sat up, slipping his tank top up over his head and throwing it to the side onto the floor. The sunlight that streamed in through the curtains set his chiseled frame aglow in the low light. 

Cloud couldn’t stop the way his gaze raked over his boyfriend’s body. He licked lightly at his lips as he maneuvered himself up, just a bit and slipped his white sleep shirt off and chucked it behind Zack and out of view. He raised a challenging eyebrow. 

Zack whistled lowly before diving back in eagerly, mapping out and excitedly pressing his lips onto Cloud’s now bared shoulders and sucked eagerly into his milky flesh. He squeezed roughly at the man’s waist and could only hum pleasantly at the sharp gasp and shiver it elicited from the smaller man beneath him. Oh, how he _loved_ to press Cloud’s buttons. The absolute best time of the day. 

Cloud gnawed lightly at his lip, holding back the short huffs and gasps his partner’s overeager nips and handling received. He raked his nails down Zack’s back in just the way he knew he liked. With a particularly rough squeeze, he gasped and arched up, feeling Zack’s hard excitement in his pants rub against his own. He caught his breath, sucking his lip between his teeth as he couldn’t wait any longer. He reached between them, palming with purpose at Zack’s clothed cock. 

The dark haired man gasped and bit down firmly on Cloud’s collarbone, sucking and licking at the supple skin before he pulled away and looked up at his partner, eyes darkened with barely contained lust. 

“Shit, babe… You’re really eager today,” He breathed out raggedly, his shoulders squared and holding back the urge to rock his hips against the delicious friction his partner’s hand provided him. 

Cloud peered at him and his lip quirked up in a smug smirk. He stroked slowly, much too slowly at the sensitive flesh. 

“Am I?” He asked with amusement. He didn’t pick up the pace. 

Zack couldn’t contain a low whine of frustration that broke from his mouth. He grunted, squeezing the man’s hips roughly to pull his whole attention. 

“Babe, come on… That’s pretty cold hearted” he visibly pouted but moved his own hips in a slow thrust downward, pressing himself against Cloud’s own strained erection in his sweats. 

“Especially when you want it to, am I right?” He spoke breathlessly, holding himself back from going any further. Damn SOLDIER instincts to keep in check… 

Cloud’s breath caught at the friction to his own neglected excitement and relented, slipping his fingers into Zack’s waistband and yanking it down with deft fingers to expose his partner’s cock. He stroked him a bit faster now, feeling the bare heat at met his palm and smiling in satisfaction at the pleasant sigh that left Zack’s mouth. 

Zack leaned into Cloud’s shoulder, controlling the urge to fuck relentlessly into his soft hand. He nipped pointedly at his earlobe and made a noise akin to a growl. He slid his hands from that lean waist down to the waistband of his partner’s sweatpant. 

“You’re not going to be needing these anymore.” He purred into his ear.

Cloud snorted, his lip quirked up but he complied, lifting himself up so Zack could easily slip his sweats down his thighs and maneuver them to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. He laid back into the soft embrace of their sheets. His blonde hair sprawled across the pillowcase like a halo. 

Zack felt his heart throb eagerly in his chest as he closed the distance once again, moving and shifting Cloud’s thighs apart so he could slip between them. He ran his hands slowly up and down the toned muscle of his legs and gave them a good squeeze. 

“How we feelin?” He rubbed soothing circular motions into the meat of his thigh. 

Cloud sighed contentedly at the reassuring gesture. He smiles lightly, squeezing Zack’s hand. He took a deep breath. 

“I’m all good… you?” 

Zack hummed in understanding and softly smoothed his hand over his boyfriend’s thigh. 

“Couldn’t be better.” He said matter of factly. 

“You still all good from last night? Or you need more lube?” He couldn’t help himself from rubbing his sides affectionately. 

Cloud shifted in place, his face steadily heating up again at the mention of their activities the night prior. No matter how many times they had sex, it always made him feel a tad embarrassed. 

“You’ll have to see for yourself,” he challenged, averting his gaze coyly. 

Zack grinned warmly as he trailed his fingers inward, softly stroking along his inner thighs and trailing to his cute tight hole. 

“Mm.. still a little wet.. But to be safe,” he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on his pointer and middle finger slowly. He purposely made a show of it, curling his tongue around each digit before pulling them back with a pop. He settled back over Cloud comfortably and with his unused hand, touched his cheek and stroked along his soft skin. 

“Focus on me now..” he whispered and finally pressed a finger into his tight passage. 

Cloud gasped audibly, clutching to Zack’s hand on his cheek and tried to score his breathing. 

“Shit.., Zack,” He breathed shakily. 

“You're doing good, babe.. doing great,” Zack reassured warmly. He moved his finger in slow, languid pushes. 

Cloud squirmed as he adjusted to the feeling once again of being stretched. His chest rose and fell with a quiver as he tried to score his breath and relax. He leaned his cheek firmly into Zack’s gentle hand, chasing after the comfort that he always provided. 

Zack worked his finger in slow, short movements as he waited for his partner to adjust before slipping in his second finger with less resistance. He hummed in approval, pressing feather light pecks to Cloud’s flushed cheek. 

“So, so good, Cloudy… Can’t wait to get in you,” He murmured sweetly into smooth skin and chuckled when he felt his love involuntarily tighten up at his whispering. Scissoring his fingers a few times for good measure, the dark haired man slowly slid his fingers from the somewhat loosened hole and looked at his hand. Some of the evidence of their escapade the night prior remained on his fingers and he couldn’t help but grin to himself. He had to admit, he enjoyed the thought of leaving his mark _in_ his partner. Even if he knew the blonde would grumble about having to clean himself out later. 

Looking back to his lover, his gaze softened. Cloud’s hair fanned out against the sheets and he flushed all the way down his neck to his chest. Even his ears were tinted a dull red. His eyes were laden, staring back at him with a silent urgency. After a beat of Zack just _looking_ at him, he pouted lightly before spreading his legs a bit further and quirked his eyebrow at the obviously lovestruck man before him. 

Zack swallowed hard at the way Cloud presented himself and snapped him back to attention. He couldn’t contain his excited but casual grin as he leaned back over his partner and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Heh, sorry. Got distracted there for a second.” He winked jokingly. 

Cloud blew a tuft of hair from his eyes and rolled his eyes fondly. He suddenly wrapped his legs around the taller man’s hips, crossing his ankles behind his back and abruptly pulling his hips flush to him. He bit at his lip. 

“Then get focused.” he said firmly, fire mischievously twinkling in his eyes. 

“Yessir!” Zack laughed, flushing from the feel of the friction between them and the slow rub of his cock along his partners. He gave himself a few quick strokes, grunting as he lined himself up and pressed his tip to the puckered hole. He hissed quietly at the warmth as he slipped the head past his rim and steadily pressed inside. 

Cloud hissed at the steady but expected stretch, clutching to Zack’s shoulders to steady himself as he bottomed out inside him. He bit at his lip, squeezing his legs tighter around Zack’s center. He bumped their foreheads together and panted lightly. 

Zack caressed up and down his partner’s sides soothingly, giving him time to adjust and easing his tense muscles the best he could. He met his eyes seriously. 

“...all good? Anything hurt?” He asked softly, checking Cloud’s expression for any signs of discomfort. 

Shaking his head, Cloud tangled his fingers through Zack’s long dark hair. He shifted his hips, gasping shallowly at the jolt of heat that jumped through him at the feeling of fullness.   
“G..Good. I’m great..” he mumbled back faintly. 

Zack smiled fondly and gripped softly into the meat of Cloud’s hips. He rolled his hips languidly, groaning in time with Cloud’s sharp gasp as he pressed in again. 

“Then you’re about to be even better, babe.” he beamed. 

Cloud curled his toes, swearing under his breath at his boyfriend’s antics before he reeled him closer by the scruff of his neck and crashing their lips together again. He couldn’t fight the moan that bubbled from between his lips at the motion of Zack’s steady pace. 

Zack hummed appreciatively as he eagerly returned the kiss, biting and nipping at Cloud’s gorgeous mouth. He squeezed his hips firmly, digging his nails into the supple flesh. He moaned at the slick tightness of the small man around his cock and the delicious stirring in his gut that jolted through him the longer he rhythmically pressed into him. 

Cloud rocked along with him, rolling with his movements like the tide. He scratched affectionately at Zack’s scalp as he tangled his fingers in his hair. His blunt nails pleasantly stinging in the way he knew Zack would enjoy. 

One particularly deep thrust made Cloud shutter, curling forward closer and pressed his face to Zack’s shoulder. He breathed in deeply, drunk on a scent that could only be described as ‘pure Zack’. 

“..Shit, there.. Right there.” he panted, squeezing his arms even tighter around his neck. 

Zack pressed his face into his soft blonde hair, hurrying steady thrusts along and pressing in deep. He moved a hand between them, stroking at Cloud’s neglected, aching cock in time with his movements. 

“Yeah? Come on, Cloudy… Feel it with me,” He whispered lowly. 

Cloud gasped sharply, feeling Zack hit him in just the right place and focus on it. He tensed, squeezing his legs as tight as he could. 

“Z-Zack!” He breathed choked against his neck as he came unexpectedly quickly onto his stomach and boyfriend’s hand. He shivered, feeling Zack’s thrusts grow feverish as he chased his own release in his pliant body before he, too, finally grunted and came with a rush inside him. 

They both panted quietly, holding each other in the pleasant afterglow. Cloud released his legs from around his waist, stroking his hands down Zack’s back slowly and feeling the sweat that built on his warm skin. He took a deep breath, shivering as his muscles already ached pleasantly. 

Zack carefully held onto his waist and slid his spent cock out of him, simply flopping down on top of his smaller partner and chuckling at the ‘oof’ Cloud made at the full brunt of his weight enveloping his body. He looked up, meeting Cloud’s gaze again. He smiled lopsidedly. 

“Hey.”   
  
Cloud softly stroked through his dark hair again, slicking it back out of his face. 

“Pfft... Hey.” He hummed. 

Zack leaned into his touch happily, letting out a contented sigh. 

“Mmm.. I could go right back to sleep now.” He yawned, nuzzling his cheek into his partner’s kiss bruised shoulder. 

Cloud cracked a smile, shaking his head fondly. 

“That sounds alright with me, should probably clean up first…” he mused aloud. 

Zack shook his head, wrapping his arms around Cloud’s middle and rolling them over, settling on his back with Cloud settled on his chest. 

“No can do, buddy. Too sleepy.” he stuck his tongue out jokingly, 

Cloud groaned in defeat, feeling the flush creep back onto his cheeks at _still_ not being able to clean up since the previous night. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to leave the warmth and contentment he found in his partner’s arms. He sighed out heavily, sagging against Zack’s broad chest and closed his eyes. 

Zack looked down, gazing adoringly at the blonde rested comfortably on his chest. He sighed happily, ruffling his hair gently. 

“A real quick nap, No worries..” He chuckled. 

Cloud made a noncommittal hum of acknowledgment. 

Zack huffed out a laugh. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“Love you, Cloud.” he murmured to him. 

Cloud smiled faintly against his chest. He pressed a light kiss on his bare skin. 

He guessed they didn't have to get up just yet... 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback extremely appreciated!  
> 


End file.
